


Calamari a la Mode

by KagekaNecavi



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, First Date, Fluff, Humor, M/M, robotic tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing that ruins a good date more than gigantic robotic tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calamari a la Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt [Classic](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/146796580188/cap-im-tiny-rb-round-3-classic-and-confession) for the [Tiny RB.](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Can be considered a loose sequel to [Schrodinger's Crush](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7288141), but you don't need to read either of them to understand the other.

 

“Ready to go?” Steve asked, leaning against the door to Tony’s dorm room.

“Yep, just about,” Tony said, glancing around the room. He patted his pants and jacket pockets to make sure he had everything and nodded. “See you later, Rhodey!”

“See you! And Steve, remember, if you don’t bring him back by midnight he turns into a pumpkin and he’s your problem,” Rhodey teased, prompting Tony to stick his tongue out at him. Steve just laughed and looped his arm through Tony’s, tugging him out of the room and off towards their date.

This was their first official date since confessing their feelings to each other, and Tony wanted it to go absolutely perfectly. Steve had planned it because he’d had an idea for what to do and where to go, but Tony still wanted it to go off flawlessly. Steve didn’t look nervous, but the man had a fantastic poker face. It was possible he was extremely nervous and Tony just couldn’t tell.

They ended up at a roller rink and Tony was ecstatic. He loved roller skating, and he was pretty good at it, too! Steve had never really been, but he caught on fast and soon they were zipping around the rink together. Afterwards they walked down the road a little to get ice cream, walking around and chatting as they ate. It was wonderful. One of the best experiences Tony’d had in a long time.

So of course something had to fuck up.

Tony was biting into his cone when his phone chimed. He ignored it and just kept listening to Steve complain about the essay he’d had to do in Literature about some book that had been sexist and out of date in the 40s, much less today, but then it chimed again and so did Steve’s. That made Tony frown.

“If both of our phones are going off, do you think there’s actually something wrong?” he asked, already moving his ice cream to his right hand and reaching into his pocket to pull his phone out.

“Yeah, probably,” Steve grumbled. “I was having a really good time, too.”

“Me, too,” Tony said, then turned to Steve and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before reading his texts. The first one was from Rhodey.

_Somebody let Skull and Ronan out. Watch out._

The next was from Jan, frantic and worried, _Skull and Ronan are loose!! You had better get home safe!_

_You and Cap had better get back to the dorms now and help us figure out how those cells got sprung!_  Fury had sent. Tony couldn’t tell if Fury was angry that Skull and Ronan had gotten out or if he was worried for them or both. Knowing how Fury was, it was probably both.

As Tony read the texts a few more came in from Rhodey and a couple came from Pepper and T’Challa, but he ignored them for the moment in favor of asking Steve, “I’m guessing you got people telling you that Skull and Ronan escaped their cells?”

“Yeah. Bucky and Sam and Fury all sent me texts about it. How could they have escaped?” Steve asked. He had a puzzled look on his face as he stared at his phone, and his ice cream was dripping.

“Nobody seems to know. We’d better get back. I’ll tell Rhodey we’re head-” Tony began, only to get the wind knocked out of him as the wall behind them exploded in a shower of brick dust. They were both tossed several feet, ice cream and phones going flying, but Tony landed on something soft and warm.

“You okay?” Steve asked from very close. His arms were wrapped tightly around Tony and one hand was bracing Tony’s head and neck. Oh. That explained it. Tony looked up at Steve and nodded.

“Yeah, fine. What the fuck was that?” He twisted in Steve’s grip and Steve let go to let him do so. Where the wall had been just a few moments ago there was now a large tentacled platform. How did Skull get that thing back? Damnit!

Tony raised his hand and managed to get a few repulsor blasts off at it as he ran for cover. Steve ran in the other direction and Tony could hear the distinctive dull noise the shield made as it bounced around. Several of the arms of the platform writhed around, swinging at them wildly. Tony ducked one but another hit him full on in the stomach and wrapped around his waist, yanking him into the air.

“Tony!!” Steve yelled. He ducked and wove between the arms of the platform, getting closer and then throwing the shield at the arm that held Tony. It dented the arm but still bounced off. Tony squirmed and managed to shoot at the platform, though the tentacle was starting to wrap around him and pin his arms to his sides.

Another one of the robotic tentacles went for Steve. Tony shouted a warning, but he wasn’t fast enough. Steve was swept up as well and within moments they were both trapped.

“Damn it!” Tony snarled, squirming and completely ignoring the Red Skull, who had begun to rant about his ‘victory’. A light in the corner of his vision caught his eye and he turned his head to see his phone, twenty or feet away, light up. And then again and again. Though he couldn’t tell who was calling or texting, he had an idea and if it was who he thought it was there was definitely some promise there.

“Can it, Skull!” Steve yelled, his feet kicking and his muscles bulging. He was clearly trying to escape, too, though he looked like he was about to pull a muscle doing it.

“So since our date ended so badly, what does this mean for more dates?” Tony asked.

“What?” Steve stopped struggling and looked over at him, looking surprised.

“Well there’s a rescue on its way so why don’t we just relax and talk about it? I’m sure it’ll piss off Skull not to be taken seriously,” Tony swung his legs idly and smirked at Steve.

“How do you know there’s a rescue coming?” Well, Tony had figured that Steve couldn’t just accept it right off, but he’d hoped maybe he could.

“Because, Cap, Rhodey texted me because a Nazi with an overinflated ego and a tentacle fetish who has it out for the man I’m on a date with suddenly got loose and I never texted him back. We both have access to trackers implanted in each other’s armor. There’s gonna be a rescue,” Tony shrugged as much as he could with a robotic tentacle wrapped around his waist.

Steve burst out laughing, and Skull - who had been pacing and ranting - paused and looked up at them. “What is so funny, Captain?” Skull demanded.

“You’re gonna get your ass kicked six ways to Sunday,” Steve said and turned to Tony, “How about next time we go to a baseball game? I know you’re not a huge fan but when you’re sitting there in the stands it feels different.”

“Yeah, sure. I’m sure I’ll find something to amuse me if the game doesn’t hold my interest,” Tony said.

“Silence! Both of you!!” Skull shouted at them, and pulled out his … his phone. He was using his  _phone_  to control the giant robo tentacle monster platform of doom. Tony was going to die of embarrassment from allowing himself to get captured by the damn thing. The tentacle holding Tony shifted and the end hovered ominously near his mouth, as if Skull were about to try and shove it in there to shut him up.

“Woah. Stranger danger!!” Tony said, eyes wide, turning his head away to keep it away from his mouth.

Thankfully that was when Tony heard the whine of repulsors that meant Rhodey was close. He looked up and grinned when he saw not just Rhodey but also Sam, Jan, and Bucky - who was hitching a ride with Rhodey and had a grim, terrified, determined expression on his face.

“My heroes!! Knight in shining armor come to rescue me. And the rest of you, too, of course,” Tony grinned.

“How did you manage to go from roller skating and ice cream to being accosted by a tentacle monster? I mean, Skull is here, but how did you manage to get caught?” Sam asked Steve, landing on the top of the tentacle platform and messing with the controls up there. Skull was on the ground, presumably because making the platform fight Steve and Tony made it too unstable to stand on, so the others took the fight to him.

“Aww, he took you skating? How romantic,” Rhodey teased as he and Jan and Bucky shot their respective weapons of choice at Skull.

“Don’t forget the ice cream,” Tony said, “It was a really nice date until Skull crashed it. We’re already planning the next one.”

“Seriously? That’s so adorable,” Jan said, blasting Skull in the face.

“I think we should tell our friends less about our dating life,” As Steve spoke Sam managed to get the controls working. The tentacles swung back and forth and side to side and then after a few more moments of experimenting Tony and Steve were both abruptly dropped. Steve tucked and rolled, standing up and looking none the worse for wear. Tony was wearing the armor’s boots so he managed to right himself and hover before hitting the ground.

Skull was already on the ground, Bucky standing on the small of his back triumphantly and looking proud of himself for helping defeat him. There wasn’t much to do now but clean up.

“You said Ronan is loose, too, right?” Steve asked as he retrieved his shield.

“Yeah, but Quill and his bunch have got him, with some help from Nat and Loki,” Sam shook his head. “It’s all taken care of.”

“You know what we could do,” Tony said, grinning wickedly, “Your roommates are here and so is mine. We could end the date on a high note.”

“Oh my god! Put a sock on the door or something if you’re gonna be in our room. I do not want to walk in on your pasty white ass getting fucked. Again.” Rhodey glared at Tony.

“Of course, honey bear,” Tony blew a kiss at Rhodey and turned to Steve, “How about it?”

Steve blushed faintly and glanced at their friends, then nodded firmly. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Tony let out a whoop of excitement and grabbed Steve around the waist, flying up and towards their dorm. Steve clung tightly to him in shock at first but then relaxed and let out a delighted shout. They flew fast enough that it was exhilarating but slow enough that the flight would last a longer than usual, and Tony grinned as Steve cheered him on. Yeah, this was going to be a fantastic way to end the date.


End file.
